


The Taste Of Copper

by markipwiwer



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood Play, Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Minimal Lube, Porn Without Plot, Previous consent, Rough fucking, breath play, commission, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Dark finds out in the best way that Antis neck wound happens to be particularly sensitive.





	The Taste Of Copper

Anti was getting chewed out by Dark, metaphorically speaking.

It was nothing new, their dynamic was complicated at the best of times and difficult from anyone on the outside to understand.

Dark was manipulative, borderline abusive, and Anti put up with it because he was a sucker for the way Dark talked down to him when he was mad. The pitiful tone he used just melted his brain, considering the fact that Anti was used to being in control in his own little circles.

But right now, Dark had a hand just below the open wound on Antis neck, and his breath was so hot it made Antis skin buzz. Darks office had a way of putting Anti in a certain mindset anyway, since that’s where all the interesting things tended to happen.

“You really are just a pathetic waste of code. If you can’t corrupt a multi-billion dollar corporations financial system then what use do I have for you, hmm?”

If Anti could sweat, his forehead would be slick with it. It was the feeling he adored the most, the rush he couldn’t get anywhere else but with Dark, and the reason he kept coming back time and time again.

Fear. 

He was shaking under Darks hand, and the gash in his neck started to leak just a bit, as it often did when Antis ‘heart’ thrummed too fast for its own good. Dark could practically feel Antis strange, glitching pulse under his skin, and then some blood dripped onto his hands.

Dark made a vague noise of disgust and swiped at the corner of the cut, just where it had tried to start healing itself but failed, and Anti froze when a whimper escapee his lips.

He usually wasn’t broken down this easily, since he usually didn’t drip blood everywhere. But now Dark was glaring at him, his eyes brushing over the cut, before moving his thumb over it, spreading blood as he went, gauging for Antis reaction.

A hand flew up to grab the arm that was holding Antis neck in place.

“D-Dark, don’t...”

“Is someone a little sensitive here? Understandable, that can’t tickle, but...”

Dark glanced down. It was no secret that Anti was infatuated with Dark, he knew that much. And Anti had a rather riveting sex drive. It was refreshing to have a toy that could actually keep up with Dark for once, instead of just someone he could fill up once and then never again because they were afraid or whatever.

But no, Anti seemed to thrive off of it. He thrived off of being hurt, used, played with, thrown away at a moments notice then picked up off the floor to be used once more.

Dark appreciated that. So seeing Antis cock straining in his torn skinny jeans wasn’t particularly surprising.

Alright, maybe Dark was in the mood for a little bit of fun with this.

“Do you like it when I hurt you, Anti?”

He pressed his hand right up against the open wound now, tightening his grip and cutting off Antis air flow. Antis grip around Darks arm got tighter, and he tried to claw at it with his eyebrows furrowed.

“N...gh-no!”

That was the thing about Anti, Dark found. With all of his masochistic tendencies, as much as he got off on being taken advantage of and sometimes even just having the shit beaten out of him, his pride was just a little too much to ever admit that he WANTED things to happen like this.

In terms of... consent, well, Dark was a manipulative monster, but he wasn’t a rapist. Anti could glitch out of his grasp right now if he really wanted to. The fact that he didn’t was enough confirmation. Hell, the fact that he kept coming back for more was plenty of confirmation.

Darks smile was sickly, never any teeth, just enough of a crack that one might have the hint he was enjoying himself. And the idea that Anti could just let himself unravel under Darks hands and that was somehow enough to make Dark... happy? Did Dark get happy? Probably not. He had successes and power and the occasional satisfying orgasm. Maybe Anti could help with one of those.

But fuck, Dark was basically prodding at the neck wound with his fingers now, almost digging into it and no doubt making a mess on his fingers and the rest of Antis neck. Anti bit his tongue and tried not to let out a shout of... something. Was it pleasure? Pain? It was very sensitive, that much was obvious, but Anti couldn’t tell if it was a good feeling or a bad one. It was a big feeling nonetheless and it made his cock twitch badly, like a horrible migraine.

“You’re not even human, Anti. Being so easily manipulated like this, you should be ashamed.”

Well, what the hell was Anti supposed to do?! He could help it, it was the way he was programmed, it was in his code... or something like that. It certainly wasn’t helping that Dark had brought his leg forward, towering over Anti even more and basically pressing his upper leg right into Antis crotch.

Anti didn’t even notice when he started grinding, it was fucking PAINFUL, the strange sensations mixing, of pressure on his cock, not particularly warm or cool because Darks body temperature was that of a corpse, and the blood he could feel dripping down his neck, no doubt staining his shirt and Darks hands, although Dark didn’t seem to care very much. If anything, he kept poking and prodding, further aggravating the self-inflicted injury.

Man, Jack was gonna be mad about this one. Oh well. It was hot, so who gave a fuck?

“Dark, please... don’t - nnh... - stop...”

A low chuckle rang out, as Dark leaned in and started to fucking nibble at the very corners of the injury.

“Don’t stop? Well, since you asked so nicely.”

As it was, Anti just about wanted to cry when Dark dipped his own head just a little lower to access his neck properly, but then he felt... Darks tongue? Was this the true definition of being eaten out? And Dark was dipping his tongue into the wound like he would with Antis mouth, just a little more gently than usual.

They both shuddered at the same time and Anti was finding it difficult to hold onto sounds as Dark acclimated himself to the feel and taste of Antis strange blood. It buzzed gently on his lips, but still had that coppery taste of human blood. It was... not something Dark originally thought he’d actually enjoy, more just going in for the sake of teasing Anti further, but he found the taste and the smell and Antis reactions all balled together to be too entrancing to not drink it all up, both metaphorically and literally.

He flicked his tongue at the opening and dipped his tongue in, swirling it around and placing kisses, Anti struggling against him, almost attempting to push him away, not exactly leaving Dark much neck room to play with. So Dark grabbed a solid handful of hair and yanked Antis head back, exposing his neck and earning an ear-shattering whine from Anti.

At this point, Anti couldn’t control his rutting against Darks well-placed leg, feeling damp in his boxers, straining painfully against his jeans, fuck, was Dark ever going to let up? He was sure the extra tingly, beautiful stinging and dripping was a mix of blood and saliva, and he wasn’t even going to deny it in his mind anymore that it felt good. Because regardless of how his brain and his heart felt about it, it drove his cock wild. And Anti was a very dick-minded being.

Dark was still having a hard time deciding what to do with all of this new information. Part of him just wanted to force Anti onto his knees, shove his cock down his throat - well, into his mouth and down his throat that way, although now Dark was wondering if it was at all possible to literally fuck Anis throat like that without killing him...? Something to file away for the future, maybe. But right now, the sounds coming out of Antis mouth were driving Dark crazy and he was having one hell of a time holding himself back from any grinding, although the tent in his own pants was ridiculous.

Well, he was in the mood to be a little merciful, especially with how he was torturing Anti. And he wasn’t in any particular mood to slow down or stop for usual mortal prepping things like lube... hmm.

“Listen to me, Anti. I’m going to tell you exactly what I’m going to do to you.”

Darks voice was a two-toned growl, and Antis ears were almost hypersensitive to it, every eccentuated word sending another chill down his spine and another jolt to his cock.

“I’m going to bend you over my desk, and I’m going to fuck you hard. I’m going to use your filthy, dripping blood, and it’ll be the only thing helping you ease open for me. You don’t deserve lube. And you’re going to enjoy every inch of me, every inch I want to give, and you’re not going to cum without my permission. Is that understood?”

Antis hands were shaking, gripping at Darks white shirt, likely a few drops of blood splattered on that too. When Dark stood back just ever so slightly, Anti was finally able to see the mess that was his face. His mouth absolutely drenched in blood, like some stereotypical vampire, his hair messy, breathing labour and nostrils flaring, eyes deep and hungry. If Dark had anything at all, it was restraint and he was showing it off, no doubt.

Without even thinking, Anti nodded his head. Dark looked borderline animalistic like this, and Anti wanted Dark to just eat him up. But Dark wanted to push it just a little further...

“Use your words, Anti. You may be stupid but you’re capable of speech.”

The way Dark spoke down to him, like he was constantly disappointed in just Antis general existence, it made Anti dizzy and he had to stop his eyes from rolling into the back of his head, instead bracing himself by leaning more into Dark and savouring the strange, cool musk he gave off.

“Y-yes, Dark, I would like that... very much...”

Dark growled lower and his hand went to Antis neck, pushing at the wound. Dark spoke once more over the cries he drew from Anti.

“What would you like? You must be specific.”

“I - I want you to fuck me! Please, with - with my blood - fuck...”

There it was, right from his own mouth, and Dark wore this horrible, predatory grin.

“That’s a good boy.”

Before Anti had a chance to react or object or beg for more even, Dark was literally ripping his jeans off, popping the button and the zipper open, and there was the sound of shredding denim, and suddenly Anti was rather exposed. Still caught in his own boxers, he tried to stabilise his breathing, but that was damn near impossible when Dark handed down his waistband and set his cock free, the hot flesh hitting the very cool air.

Just the hint, the mere tease of being touch made Anti babble under his breath, and neither of them really knew what he was saying. A bit of begging, a bit of thanking, probably a lot of swearing if truth be told. And Anti was bucking into the air without even thinking twice about it, wanting to make some sort of contact with Dark.

But the only contact he got was two very firm hands around his hips, dragging him awkwardly across the room, hitting the small of his back against the edge of the desk. Anti hissed in pain, but Dark didn’t seem to care, groping at Antis exposed ass and his neck at the same time before crashing his lips violently into Antis. It was rough and intense, but not long-lasting, since Dark had plans.

Anti desperately tried to cling onto something but then there was a hand around his own, and wow, that would have been romantic for all of two seconds until Dark places Antis hand over his bulge, clearly signalling what needed to be done. If Anti was going to be fucked at all, Dark needed to be free of his own constraints.

Anti fiddled with Darks zipper with one hand, trying to stay sane somewhat while Dark dipped his tongue into Antis mouth, and Anti could taste his own blood - that did things to his cock he was far too embarrassed about, and it twitched in the open air. Dark growled low right into Antis mouth as Anti was finally able to free Darks cock, reaching into his boxers and giving it a few firm strokes. Apparently Anti wasn’t the only one that was leaking, and some distant part of his brain felt proud, somehow, for getting this kind of a response from Dark at all.

For the first time, Dark actually moaned, and it echoed in Antis brain and around the office. Dark pulled away from Antis lips, latching onto his neck again, nipping and suckling, making the wound sore and stinging, but it was like a direct line to Antis sex so he couldn’t care less. He was just putty in Darks hands to be played with.

This became very obvious when Dark rather suddenly pulled away again, blood literally dripping from his mouth, and he used a hand to almost wipe the gash, collecting fresh blood on his palm before stroking his cock with the crimson-stained hand. That was easily the most erotic thing Anti had ever seen, especially since Dark hadn’t even bothered to undress any further. It was just the blood dripping down his chin and onto his lovely white shirt, with pants pulled down just far enough to let his cock free.

Anti must have been ogling for too long because without warning there was a hand in his hair again, and Dark was turning him around at the desk, before putting pressure on the back of his neck, pushing him down so he was bent over the desk completely. His ass was ready for the taking and he was shaking, breathing heavily, glitching slightly in place, and only vaguely aware of the paperwork he must have been ruining.

But God, it hardly mattered because now his cock was trapped between his stomach and the hard polished wood of the desk, and it was some sort of pressure or friction or warmth, and it was probably going to hurt after a little while but it didn’t matter.

“I’m not even going to make you beg for my cock this time. You’re just going to take it. You’re going to take it and love it. Because you love anything I give to you.”

Dark didn’t even ask for a confirmation, Anti was nodding along senselessly, practically drooling at the way Dark spoke about him, like he couldn’t even think for himself, he was just some sensitive plaything.

He silently thanked his past self for having had a good wank session with a dildo earlier on in the day, or this may have been a lot more difficult. And then Dark was lining up, just rubbing his cock between Antis spread ass cheeks, rubbing his bloody fingers over Antis hole.

Anti was surprised he didn’t pass out in the time it took for Dark to press the head of his cock forward into Anti, the suspense was so strong and all he wanted was to be filled up. But slowly, surely, as Anti gripped the edges of the desk for dear life, Dark slowly bottomed out, right up to the hilt.

Even Dark let out a low, echoing groan, especially as Anti clenched around him, getting used to his thickness especially with the very different kind of lubrication they were using. Anti found himself shaking a little, as Dark just stayed out, using him as some sort of cockwarmer.

“God, how does such a little slut manage to stay so tight?”

Anti might have been offended if it weren’t for the fact that Dark started moving right after speaking, drawing back out painfully slow - or maybe it would have been painful either way - and then snapping his hips forward.

Anti screamed and glitched once more. Then Dark set his brutal pace, fucking into Anti like Anti really was just some toy, something to play with that Dark didn’t need to concern himself with breaking. Anti barely noticed when Dark placed a hand around the front of Antis neck until he was struggling to breathe, struggling to make noises that punctuated every one of Darks hard thrusts.

His insides were burning. His lungs, his neck, his ass, everything was aching or stinging in some way and he was being bent backwards as Darks grip on his neck got tighter. Antis tongue was lolled out, struggling to take in oxygen, and he was probably drooling as well. The pain in his neck from Dark digging his fingers In was about the only thing grounding him, instead of letting him float off into some sort of subspace.

Dark was grunting, every noise being made just reverberating down Antis spine, as all his senses were on fire. He was almost grateful that Dark wasn’t touching his cock. He’d be finished within two seconds if he had something tight around his length right now, and even the thought of it put him closer to the edge than he would have preferred.

But he couldn’t cum. Not yet, and especially not without Darks permission. He wanted to draw this out, as agonising as it was, because you didn’t exactly get fucked like this every day. It was hitting all the right places, metaphorically - and, all of a sudden, literally.

Anti jolted and he practically mewled, Dark still continuing to basically rut into him like a wild animal, clearly not caring too much about the prostate he was now brushing against over and over. Anti had almost gone silent, his throat dry and his vision hazy as all of his concentration went onto not just exploding right there on the desk. The only friction he was getting for his cock was the strange rubbing that was coming from the sheer momentum with which Dark was pounding into him, but it was rough to get him twitching and edging. He let out a warning cry.

“-DARK! I’m - fuck, I - !”

Dark stopped dead in his tracks, the grip around Antis throat just as tight.

“Don’t you dare.”

And then Dark pulled out. Antis immediate reaction was to panic, because what the fuck, Dark wasn’t just going to leave him like this, was he? Honestly he wouldn’t put it past the bastard but still. He barely had the time to finish his thought though before the grip on this throat released and he whimpered, his empty hole still clenching around nothing, and then he was being man-handed up and off the desk, facing Dark. Dark proceeded to grab Anti by the hips and lift him up with such ridiculous ease that it made Anti feel like a rag doll. Anti instinctively wrapped his legs around Dark so as not to fall, and then the picture of what was happening was dawning on him.

Dark took a second to readjust, letting Anti sag just a little in his grip, then lining up his cock at Antis exposed ass again and thrusting up into the poor glitch. Without any real warning, Anti yelped again, but a wave of relief washed over him, knowing that Dark wasn’t actually done with him.

“You want to come, don’t you?”

Darks thrusts were uncharacteristically slow as he spoke, and Anti nodded pitifully, attempting to bury his face into Darks shoulder.

“You want me to use you like a toy, don’t you?”

Being unable to nod now that his face was hidden, Anti whimpered our a pitiful “yes, please”.

Dark seemed to be satisfied with this, until he shrugged Antis head off of his shoulder and took the opportunity of the open space to kiss and lick at Antis wound again, beginning to fuck up into Anti with more enthusiasm and brutality than even before.

Antis brain was melting, there was all too much going on and yet he didn’t ever want it to stop. Both legs wrapped tight around Darks waist, his heels digging in, one hand bracing on his shoulder and the other ripping Darks shirt open by trying to brace with no luck, then gripping at Darks hair instead. And even better - or worse, considering how close he was - more blissful, unforgiving friction on Antis cock, being pressed and grazed against Darks beautiful stomach.

Dark was muttering filthy things in between kissing, sucking, licking, biting all around, at and inside Antis open neck wound, all the while quickening his pace, never quite faltering although Anti didn’t know how he kept it up. If all of Antis muscles were burning, he couldn’t imagine how Dark must have felt holding him up. In truth, Darks aura was helping out an awful lot but it didn’t matter in the moment because fuck, he was close, he was going to cum inside Anti, and he let his intentions be known.

“God, you’re such a pretty little toy, such a freak getting off to this, you’re going to cum for me, aren’t you Anti? Go on, cum. Cum NOW.”

And that was it. Anti lost all free will he had been holding onto, gripping Darks hair even tighter and screaming Darks name, glitching open-mouthed as he came all over Darks stomach, clenching around Dark as he was, in turn, pumped full of Darks cum.

Dark gripped Anti, one hand on his hip, keeping him in place, the other around his neck once more, both hands going white-knuckled, right enough to leave bruises as he rode out his orgasm, burying himself as deep as he could in his new favourite toy.

Anti went limp as could be, coming close to passing out until Dark pulled out, and Anti winced and shivered in Darks arms. Dark set Anti carefully down on the desk as cum dripped out of his hole slowly. Rather distantly, Dark cursed himself slightly for letting the desk get so dirty, but that orgasm and seeing how ravaged and worn down was more than worth it.

He leaned in, and kissed Anti once more. Bloodied lips met, and it was weirdly gentle, definitely not... sweet, but more subdued. As Dark pulled away, Anti realised even Darks tongue was a deep red, tainted with blood. They were both messes and that was satisfying on a deep, almost feral level.

“Thanks Dark...”

“You did rather well. I’m glad I know exactly how to keep you in line now.”

Anti blushed something fierce, because those were some... implications. Holy shit.

“...Does that mean I should be better behaved, or worse?”

Dark rolled his eyes.

“I suppose no matter how hard I try, I’ll never be able to fuck the idiocy out of you.”

So... better was probably the best bet. Only time would tell, anyway. Antis dick made a valiant effort to twitch at the comment, regardless. The whole scene was very erotic, Dark still with his hands at Antis hips, holding him strangely close. But Anti spoke up when he remembered he was definitely leaking onto the damn desk.

“I should... clean up.”

Darks grip on Anti got a little tighter, just for a moment, then loosened again as if he had slipped up by doing that somehow.

“No, no. I’ll get a, uh, lesser Ego to do that. I’ll make it some sort of punishment. I’m sure someone out there needs a punishment.”

“Man, you never stop punishing people, do you?”

“It comes with the job.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
